


SKZ BIGBANG 2020: Reveals!

by skzmod



Category: K-pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzmod/pseuds/skzmod
Kudos: 1
Collections: STRAY KIDS BIGBANG: 2020





	SKZ BIGBANG 2020: Reveals!

Now that posting is complete, it's time for reveals! But before we proceed to the unveiled list, the mod team would first like to thank everyone who participated in this event, to all our authors and artists, especially the ones who made it to the end -- you all helped make it as successful as it was! To everyone here just to browse the content, please make sure to try your best to engage with the fics AND the art. Leave kudos, and if you can, and you have time, and especially if you really enjoyed a story, please try to leave comments. Same with the art! (That said, to our dear and talented artists, if you're reposting your artwork on your own accounts, leave the URLs here, or message us on Twitter so that we can update what we have linked.)

Really, truly, THANK YOU EVERYONE! See you again next time, if there's a next time. And now, without further ado, the reveals:

  1. [**the apple tree**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281976)  
Author: Raiken  
Artist:[@nandipityy](http://twitter.com/nandipityy)  
[CLICK FOR ART.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18A_iwOlyJHMaOAWL0nMLxruNdO1ofAa4)  
  

  2. [**dyed carnations**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286164)  
Author: peachgloss  
Artist:[@whiskerprince](http://twitter.com/whiskerprince)  
[CLICK FOR ART.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1DGBrgZLFick1i4uOx2DdFMpgkGjwLMY6?usp=sharing)  
  

  3. [**Remember This Moment**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223443)  
Author: bitsori  
Artist:[@hyuniebinie](http://twitter.com/hyuniebinie)  
[CLICK FOR ART.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1PlAMlotB6lNPVj7vVu-qSOvvfw01dg9n?usp=sharing)  
  

  4. [**Aceing Love**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374805)  
Author: intricate6  
Artist: [@sunshinedoie](http://twitter.com/sunshinedoie)  
[CLICK FOR ART.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1eJdkOu02JiC3X4kqR6ib0xtvV2g73Rgb)  
  

  5. [**my heart feel like december**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258501)  
Author: weiwuxian (breathofdream)  
Artist:[@hyuniebinie](http://twitter.com/hyuniebinie)  
[CLICK FOR ART.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1wBh9Hs2Qq6OiPWiArCXdMiCt8NIPO1hi)  
  

  6. [**no one else can wear your crown**](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/skzbb2020/works/25242742)  
Author: softtofustew  
Artist: [@neodreamx](http://twitter.com/neodreamx)  
[CLICK FOR ART.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TEnuU6o-i-p9_FTMHZVGKKs4hf_7Njx1)  
  

  7. [**On the Ground**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249198)  
Author:4racha  
Artist: [@sunshinedoie](http://twitter.com/sunshinedoie)  
[CLICK FOR ART.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1I7FW9vZRc3-H770eCKww5ZuR0QwV_gma)  
  

  8. [**Would you love me for the hell of it**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271434)  
Author:felixseo (kafkao)  
Artist: [@seungsjin](http://twitter.com/seungsjin)  
[CLICK FOR ART.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=14aFuvyncmPEAdsvIqDJCNhOFIPhLsbgp)  
  

  9. [**the halocline**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424614/chapters/61659307)  
Author:nappeuns  
Artist: [@Mintsushii](http://twitter.com/Mintsushii)  
[CLICK FOR ART.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1O0nZ0e7c2PdBuM991GHPr9xB5Rnh5xzv)  
  

  10. [**Heat Rash**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394152/chapters/61579750)  
Author: changbinsoracles  
Artist: [@kkul_jaem](http://twitter.com/kkul_jaem)  
[CLICK FOR ART.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1O0nZ0e7c2PdBuM991GHPr9xB5Rnh5xzv)  
  

  11. [**maybe somewhere**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342333)  
Author: reifs  
Artist: [@smolsungies](http://twitter.com/smolsungies)  
[CLICK FOR ART.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1scVgw9eoQC-ass6oDEkcvWdxi78tIVyn)  
  

  12. [**heal with thyme**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277812/)  
Author: luckyday  
Artist: [@ssomfa](http://twitter.com/ssomfa)  
[CLICK FOR ART.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XHJKRepu37tBkc-LijH3Q2axl1IeS5kO/view?usp=sharing)  
  

  13. [**A Love Worth Sharing**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910789)  
Author: onyxlix (rubykun)  
Artist: [@neodreamx](http://twitter.com/neodreamx)  
[CLICK FOR ART.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11JH3HiQGSX91v2cNaRsIsFk4NeH5A4UZ)  
  

  14. [**Storm**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/25324504)  
Author: megaotaku98  
Artist: [@Hwachannie](http://twitter.com/Hwachannie)  
[CLICK FOR ART.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1MxRI5fa0FQzaLWKhy5XFFg_9tmgpOcXT?usp=sharing)  
  

  15. [**Sweet Child O' Mine**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285384)  
Author: wRitngKnks_Lix  
Artist: [@Mintsushii](http://twitter.com/Mintsushii)  
[CLICK FOR ART.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dtY56hwZte0f3pYLk1tOuK9eRTI9srQ4)  
  

  16. [**no stranger to love**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288384)  
Author: fluffyish  
Artist: [@Hwachannie](http://twitter.com/Hwachannie)  
[CLICK FOR ART.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jSmHoXfvZgA2TlPWlry7OW_9bCYhBt1W/view?usp=sharing)  
  

  17. [**Rusted Chains, Dusty Knees**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292395)  
Author: FutureLikeJicasso  
Artist: [@soren_centric](http://twitter.com/soren_centric)  
[CLICK FOR ART.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1T0s4dCLg2KfcqzaqC7DWh_ebvDIkQIO-)  
  

  18. [**Han Jisung’s Absolutely Extraordinary Prom Scavenger Hunt!**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372708/chapters/61523521)  
Author: riceballs  
Artist: [@smolsungies](http://twitter.com/smolsungies')  
[CLICK FOR ART.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aXuJ4usbJPO0xb1IwLEnqJ-5lCpTOAHs)  
  

  19. [**the knight**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533271)  
Author: iseemikimouse  
Artist: [@soren_centric](http://twitter.com/soren_centric)  
[CLICK FOR ART.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Is9V0UioiU5M05EnR2r6e37MMHfKlZlp/view?usp=sharing)




End file.
